


Because...

by DriftingFarandWide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Death-T, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFarandWide/pseuds/DriftingFarandWide
Summary: When defending the universe costs you everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to ao3!  
> I basically had this idea while biking home the other day and decided to write it out.  
> Its really short, but any feedback would be appreciated, comments expecially!

\--------------------------------------------  
Because I could not stop for death  
\-------------------------------------------

His heart pounded as he slumped against the wall. The soldiers were ready for him this time. He had been shortly separated from his beyard, an enemy sniper shooting it out of his hand. His hand pressed to the wound that cut deep into his side, grimacing at the pain. He stayed out of sight behind a corner, praying that help would come.  
Then he heard the screams.

\------------------------------------------  
He kindly stopped for me.  
\-------------------------------------------

He surged to his feet in rage, jumping from cover to run to their aid. The Galra were killing innocents now, to draw him out into the open. His mind was racing, have to go, have to help, have to _protect them_ \- and a blaster bolt caught him in the shoulder, spinning him around and dropping him to the ground.  
He crawled behind a crate as more gunfire sprayed his legs and back, curling up to keep out of range. He could hear the soldiers laughing as he gasped for air, struggling to draw in air through the haze of pain. Bone lay bare beneath lacerated skin, bleeding his life’s blood onto the floor.

\----------------------------------------------  
The carriage held but just ourselves, and  
\----------------------------------------------

There was no one else to help, no one to save all the people in this place, just him and his empty hands. He reached deep inside himself and made a choice. These people needed him now, or there would be no later. Steeling his mind against the pain, he surged from his hiding spot and lunged across the hangar for his beyard, ignoring the sickening impacts from the Galra weapons that struck his body, the sprays of blood that surged from the wounds, the nauseating crackle of burning flesh and armor.  


He reached his beyard, grabbing and activating it in a single instant as he spun, mouth open in a silent cry of defiance and rage. His reticule found its targets and he fired. Each shot left his weapon with a muffled thud and reached its target. He stood silent, panting, the combat having taken more out of him than it ever had before.  


The Galra were dead, and the rest of the innocents began to emerge from their hiding places as he collapsed to the ground, bleeding and broken.  
He idly traced the edge of one of his wounds, marveling at the brilliant crimson leaking from it as his vision began to dim. Hot tears rolled from his eyes and a sob broke from his chest as he realized that he would never see his home or family again. With awareness draining away, he rolled painfully onto his side and began to write a final message on the floor. As he finished, his vision faded to black, and Lance knew no more.

\-------------------------------------------  
Immortality.  
\-------------------------------------------


End file.
